


Home

by Iresposts



Series: Lacunas [3]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresposts/pseuds/Iresposts
Summary: Deran is released from East Mesa Juvenile Detention Facility, and all he wants is Adrian.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by @allthehearteyes

**Home**

Deran had crashed yesterday, but this morning he’d come straight to the Strand, hoping to run into one of Adrian’s crew. It had to seem accidental, or else Adrian would know. He’d bumped into Connor leaving the juice bar. Connor would probably know how Adrian was.  _Where_  he was. Adrian and Connor were almost – but not quite – friends, what with being Adrian’s closest rival. But they kept tabs on each other for sure.

“How long were you away for?” Connor gestured with his foamy green juice.

“Five months,” said Deran.  

“I thought it was longer. Dude, glad to be out?”

“So… what did I miss?” Deran tried for casual.

“Nothing much. Lisa got knocked up and is getting married. Jim moved to Australia. He’s living the life, surfing every day, getting laid a lot, but his mom was so pissed. What else?” He trailed off, thinking, before he burst out laughing. “Oh! And Adrian turned gay!” Connor kept chuckling. There it was, what Deran had feared for most of his life. Being the punchline of a joke.

“What?” Deran got out.

“Yeah, Adrian is dating a dude,” Connor drawled. “A gym instructor. It’s so fucking weird. But whatever man. He’s getting some.”

“Who is he?” Deran crushed the wave of rage into something resembling speech.

“Who? The boyfriend?” Connor was looking at him questioningly. “Eh, Patrick? Patrick something. But man, I thought you’d kind of know already, what with Adrian being your BFF.”

Deran just shrugged. There was nothing he could say to that. Nothing that wouldn’t fuck shit up even worse.

—

Deran watched them kiss. Adrian had locked the door of the surf shop, and the guy had come in and wrapped his arms around him and had gone for it. So, yeah, there was that too. Patrick and Adrian were out and proud. They were dating. They were in a relationship. They didn’t care who saw them.

Gym guy had turned out to be a bit of a letdown, once Deran had tracked him down. Deran had been expecting serious muscles and toned flesh from top to toe, but Patrick turned out to be dancer slim, and a Zumba instructor. Deran felt nothing but distaste.

Jesus, Adrian couldn’t wait a few months for Deran, and so had settled for this fag? Deran tried to find something in Patrick that Adrian found attractive, but he couldn’t. Patrick had dark hair compared to Deran’s light, slender to Deran’s wiry, brown eyes to Deran’s blue, and a clean-shaven face. They looked nothing alike. Maybe it was what Adrian actually wanted, now that he’d had time to develop his tastes. Maybe Deran had just been handily close by when Adrian wanted to fuck when they were kids. Deran felt that one in the guts. He’d wanted no-one else, just Adrian, Adrian always. Why couldn’t it be the same for Adrian?

He felt cold as he imagined Patrick fucking Adrian, giving him what he wanted, what Deran had been unable to give whilst he’d been locked up. What a stupid fucking thing to do, getting caught boosting cars, right when Adrian got into college, just about when he was having fun times and meeting fun people. Oh, that’s right. He was a Zumba instructor and he was also at UCSD studying NanoEngineering. Deran didn’t know what the fuck that even was.

Deran just needed him gone, and he knew how.

—

Deran had known it’d worked when Adrian finally called him two days later. “I heard you’re out.” His tone was even.

“Want a beer?” Deran asked.

They met on their bench facing the beach, like they always did. The wind and waves were average, which was why no one was out. It was also freezing. Adrian was rubbing his hands together trying to keep warm. He always did feel the cold. Deran handed him a beer. He took a deep breath and got ready to ask.

Adrian sighed, “I know you know. Connor told me.”

“Patrick’s such a—,” Deran started.

“Seriously? We’re doing this?” Adrian sounded tired. “Let me spell this out. You have no right to trash anyone. You’re not my boyfriend. You’re just someone I fuck, right?” The last words were intended to hurt, but Deran heard the question in them. Thing was, Deran knew the answer, he just didn’t want to admit it. What he felt for Adrian was so deep and so huge. But how could Adrian feel the same way about him? It would be miraculous. Deran knew he wasn’t nearly enough, but he could make sure with cash. It had worked with Patrick, after all.

Deran clenched his jaw. “You’re right,” he got out. “We don’t need to do this. Just fuck me and I’ll make it good.”

—

Deran had lost count of the times he and Adrian had done it here in Adrian’s car: the shaggin’ wagon. Their favorite spot was about an hour’s drive inland, and down an unremarkable turnoff. The drive down this time had cooled Adrian’s temper, so the silence was, if not kind, then not overly hostile.

Adrian put the car in park, and with the cooling engine still ticking, they climbed over the backrest. There was the usual blanket there, and the space was free of boards. Adrian had known then. Deran felt his heart lift, just a little.

They took their time with tanks, and shirts, and jeans and buckles. Deran almost felt shy, which was an odd feeling with Adrian with whom he’d done and seen it all. Maybe because it had been so long in between. It was probably the longest they’d ever gone without touching, these past five months.

Finally, most of the essentials were off and then they were sitting propped against the backrest, lazily stroking each other. They knew exactly what each other liked, and yeah, it was a handjob, so shouldn’t be as crazily hot as it was, but it was their thing. This was what they’d first started doing as kids. It was just kind of… restful. It was like masturbating, almost, but so much better because they had each other. The last bit they had choregraphed early, sitting close until finally they came one after the other, hands slippery.

It ended as it always did, with Deran looking at Adrian whilst he licked their come off his hand.

He was home.


End file.
